repentance
by ByunKaNish
Summary: baekhyun bercerai dari chanyeol karena chanyeol sudah bosan dengannya. dengan hati yang tegar baekhyun bersama sahabatnya, kris pergi ke London untuk melupakan segala hal yang berada di seoul. tapi disana ia malah bertemu dengan chanyeol yang akan menikah lagi. apa yang terjadi? ChanBaek vs KrisBaek
1. Chapter 1 : prolog

"Aku ingin kita bercerai."

Satu kalimat yang begitu dingin keluar dari bibir namja tinggi yang dikenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Ia menatap 'istri'nya dengan datar. Terlihat begitu mudah dan ringan saat ia mengatakannya. Sang istri hanya menghela nafas.

Ia tahu, pada akhirnya hubungan ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Hubungan yang sangat salah.

Hening diantara keduanya. Ruang tengah yang biasanya diliputi tawa, candaan, dan suara pertengkaran yang terdengar begitu kekanakan berubah menjadi tempat yang begitu mencekam.

Orang yang didepan Chanyeol hanya menggigit bibirnya, menahan luapan air yang sudah menumpuk. Ia bingung mau mengatakan apa. Ia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. Dan memang tidak sepatutnya namja itu bertemu orang sesempurna Chanyeol, jika pada akhirnya mereka berpisah secara konyol seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang sangat terkutuk. "Kau hanya kurang menandatanganinya, Baek. Setelah itu kita lupakan hubungan ini, anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal." Dari nadanya yang terdengar begitu ringan, membuat namja yang bernama asli Byun Baekhyun itu mengeram pelan.

_Tidak saling kenal, ya? Cih!_

"Apa alasanmu?" akhirnya dua kata itu mengalun dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Walaupun hanya dua kata, tapi itu adalah usaha Baekhyun untuk berbicara. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan banyak hal yang berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya, terlihat begitu meremehkan.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin sudah bosan."

Sekali lagi, nada yang sangat ringan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

_Mungkin sudah bosan? Lalu apa hubungan yang telah kita rajut empat tahun ini?_

"Bosan, ya?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan malas. Tingkahnya terlihat begitu menjengkelkan.

"Alasan yang begitu manis, Park Chanyeol." Kali ini Baekhyun memberikan nada dingin kepada Chanyeol. "Kalau alasan pecundang macam itu, aku bisa terima," ejek Baekhyun. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan mulai menandatanganinya.

BRAK!

Dengan sengaja ia meletakan pena itu dengan keras. "Aku harus bersiap-siap dulu tuan Park. Sampai jumpa di pengadilan," ucap Baekhyun yang mulai menampakan senyum kekanakan miliknya. Dan setelah itu berlalu pergi

Chanyeol terkesima. Ia kira Baekhyun akan menangis hingga meraung-raung. Nyatanya, namja mungil itu malah tersenyum seperti melepaskan sebuah beban yang begitu berat.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah melepaskan beban tersebut!

Beban perasaan selama ia menjalani hidupnya bersama Chanyeol.

Hampir satu tahun ia mencoba untuk mempertahankannya. Memang satu tahun ini Chanyeol mulai berubah. Jarang pulang kerumah, sering membentak, tidak ada kata-kata yang manis yang keluar dari bibir tipis Chanyeol, melainkan hanya nada dingin yang membuat Baekhyun sering kedinginan sendiri mendengarnya.

Banyak kemungkinan yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Dan ia sudah siap jika mereka berakhir begitu saja. Tapi ia tidak akan mengibarkan bendera putih terlebih dahulu. Ia belum berjuang.

Dan ini akhir dari segala kemungkinan yang berada dalam pikiran Baekhyun!

Baekhyun turun dari tangga sambil membawa satu koper dan satu ransel kesayangannya. Ia berjalan terus tanpa memandang Chanyeol yang sedang termenung. Baekhyun tahu, jika ia meliriknya barang sedetik, pertahanannya akan hancur begitu saja.

Baekhyun pergi sekarang!

.

.

**Selamat tinggal sayangku!**

**Semoga kau berbahagia dengan pilihanmu.**

**Aku pergi dengan luka**

**Dan semoga saja saat kita bertemu lagi, luka ini sudah hilang tanpa bekas…**

**Juga perasaanku!**

**TBC**

A/N :

Hai, ByunKa bawa fanfic baru!

Dan pairingnya ChanBaek (atau lebih tepatnya KrisBaek)

Ini juga selesenya Cuma dalam waktu semalam, rekor baru untukku yang biasanya nyelesein fanfic hingga berminggu-minggu (kendala males nulis) dan itu salah satu alasan baru bikin account di ffn.

Dan di fanfic ini aku juga mau ngegambarin, kayak : kita itu punya masalah jangan Cuma nangis aja bisanya. Coba aja kita hadapi dengan senyuman, mungkin aja bisa membuat kita jadi tegar. Iya sih, nangis itu adalah luapan emosi. Tapi mungkin kita senyum atau ketawa dalam menghadapi cobaan bukan berarti kayak songong gitu. Nggak kayak gitu!

Lihat aja Baekhyun. Dia mau mewek disini, tapi karena gak mau keliatan lemah, gantinya ia ketawa ngeremehin gitu (Semoga mudeng apa yang mau aku sampaiin disini)

Ok, semoga responnya bagus untuk ff ChanBaek dan KrisBaek pertamaku ini.


	2. Chapter 2 : my new life

**Author : ByunKaNish**

**Main cast : Byun Baekhyun**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Kris Wu**

**Other cast : _temukan sendiri_**

**Genre :angst, hurt/comfort, romance**

**Rating :****T**

**Length :**** multichapter**

**Disclaimer :**** ini ff saya. Pemain disini Cuma saya pinjam namanya, mereka milik Tuhan YME, Orang tuanya, SMEnt dan para fans.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_January 31, 2014_

.

Pagi yang menyenangkan.

Mungkin itu kesan yang didapat dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi itu tengah menikmati segelas teh hijaunya dan sepotong roti. Sederhana, tapi penuh makna.

Lelaki itu tengah mengamati seorang yang begitu tampan didepannya yang sangat anggun saat meminum tehnya. Gayanya yang keren dan modis, wajah tampan, berbakat dan pintar begitu membuat banyak orang tergila-gila dengan sosoknya. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri. Ia selalu merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia ini.

"Jangan ngeliatin aku kayak gitu, Byun." Suara bariton itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Ia memberikan senyum tipis.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Aku jadi malu."

"Kamu bisa malu juga, ya Kris?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Jelas dong! Aku kan manusia." Orang yang bernama 'Kris' itu membalas perkataan Baekhyun sambil menyesapi tehnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia selalu menyukai paginya.

_Karena aku selalu bisa ketemu Kris_

.

.

.

_"Good Morning,_ Baekhyun Byun!" sapa seorang perempuan yang sudah terlihat berumur sekitar 70 tahun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat sapaan dari suara merdu itu mengalun ditelinganya.

_"Good Morning, _Madam Stheppany Hwang," balas Baekhyun. Orang itu hanya menampilkan senyumnya yang manis. Walau umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, Tiffany masih begitu awet.

_"You look so happy. What's going on?" _tanya Tiffany.

"Molla," jawab Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau mengatakan banyak hal kepada Tiffany. Baekhyun melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Meletakan tas ranselnya, dan mulai bekerja.

"Setiap kali aku tanya, jawaban kamu selalu sama Byun."

_"I know."_

"Kenapa nggak mau jujur, sih?"

"Oh, iya! Aku udah nyelesein _design _gaun pertunangannya. Madam mau lihat?" Baekhyun mulai mencari topik yang lain, agar Tiffany tidak bertanya macam-macam.

"Jinjja? Mana? Aku pengen lihat." Tiffany tiba-tiba terlihat begitu sumringah. Baekhyun memperlihatkan hasil _design_ gaun pertunangan yang dipesan pelanggannya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah _designer_ di butik 'Hwang High collection'. Butik yang begitu terkenal diseluruh Inggris Raya. Cabangnya berada 'hampir' di berbagai daerah di Inggris. Baekhyun yang baru dua tahun bekerja disini terlihat paling menonjol diantara _designer-designer_ yang diasuh Kim High collection.

Tiffany (selaku pemilik sekarang butik) begitu menyenangi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berbakat. Iya cepat berpikir. Dan begitu kreatif, hingga membuat para pelanggan yang meminta di design olehnya merasa begitu puas. Ia mengerti selera dari para pelanggan (yang kebanyakan kaum hawa).

"Wow! This is amazing, Byun!" puji Tiffany. Baekhyun hanya kesemsem melihat karyanya di puji oleh orang yang berpangkat 'senior'.

"Aku yakin orang itu pasti puas." Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut. Ia juga merasa begitu bangga.

"Kapan orangnya ngeliat?"

"Aku akan menelfonnya. Dan sekalian ngenalin dirimu sama dia."

"Oh, aku sangat tersanjung."

.

.

.

Kris terlihat begitu sibuk dengan berbagai berkas didepannya. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang arsitek, membuatnya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai.

DRRT! DRRT

Bunyi ponselnya membuat Kris menghentikan aktifitas sibuknya. Dan mood siang ini terlihat begitu membaik setelah mengetahui siapa menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo,"

_"Kris, kamu lagi sibuk?"_ orang diseberang sana memekik membuat Kris harus menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Why?"

_"Gimana kalau kita makan siang sama-sama?"_

"Wah, tawaran yang menarik."

_"Jam 1 siang ini, ok?"_

"Tentu, bisa kuatur."

_"Sudah, ya! Kutunggu ditempat biasa."_

"Iya, bawel."

_"Hei…"_

"Anyeong!" Kris mematikan sambungan telefon duluan sebelum orang itu ngerocos tidak jelas lagi.

DRRT! DRRT!

Sebelum ia meletakan ponselnya di laci meja, sudah ada getaran lagi.

_Mr. James calling_

Kris merasa hal ini tidak baik. Ia bahkan susah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dengan tangan bergetar Kris mengangkat telfon penting itu.

"Hello."

.

.

.

KRING~

Bunyi bel yang terletak dipintu itu berbunyi. Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan yang sangat luas ditambah dengan berbagai macam jenis pakaian terkenal, menoleh keasal suara.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang memasuki toko pakaian itu. gayanya terlihat begitu berkelas. _High heels_ merah jambu yang menunjang kaki panjangnya. Dress berwarna putih yang ditutupi blazer dengan motif kulit macan, terlihat menambah kesempurnaan sang wanita. Dan jangan lupakan rambut panjangnya.

"_Welcome to my kingdom, _ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Tiffany ramah dan memperlihatkan _eye-smile_ miliknya.

"Oh, pasti ada." Jawab wanita itu dengan angkuh. "Aku yang memesan gaun pertunangan."

"Wow, datang tepat waktu sekali anda nona," sindir Tiffany (mungkin ia membenci perempuan itu).

"Tentu, aku membenci namanya 'lelet'" terang wanita itu. tiffany memutar bola matanya malas. Untung saja wanita ini disambut olehnya, bukan Jessica (sahabat karib Tiffany yang juga membangun butik ini bersama-sama) yang bermulut pedas.

"Silakan duduk nona."

"Baekhyun!" panggil Tiffany. Pemuda mungil itu mendekat. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah berada di sekitar keduanya, tapi ia hanya menjaga jarak.

"Ya, madam."

"Tolong perlihatkan rancanganmu," perintah Tiffany. Dengan gelagapan (karena situasi yang membuatnya gugup) ia mengambil buku sketsanya dan segera memperlihatkan hasil karyanya yang sangat indah.

Wanita itu melihat rancangan yang begitu menarik ini. "Ini hanya kurang menambah warna. Jika anda berkenan, saya akan memberi warna merah marun." Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan ketika melihat wajah bermasalah wanita itu.

Memang, sketsa yang dibuat Baekhyun masih belum diwarnai. Ia sudah trauma saat salah seorang pelanggannya, marah-marah karena memakai warna yang dibenci oleh pelanggan. Jadi, ia belum berani memberi warna.

"Oh, merah marun. Bagus!" wajah wanita angkuh itu mulai menghangat. Ia mulai nampak puas. Banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dan Baekhyun dengan mudah menjawabnya.

Baekhyun bersyukur dalam hati, karena wanita ini begitu puas dengan hasil yang ia buat. Tidak ada tuntutan protes (yang ia kira akan didapatnya), ataupun ada yang bermasalah. Semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Sedari tadi kita hanya berdiri disini, ayo duduk!" Tiffany mulai menghangat, dan mempersilahkan tamunya ini. ketiga orang itu mulai berbincang-bincang. Rupanya wanita itu bernama Choi Anna. Gadis kelahiran Amerika-Korea itu sangat anggun.

Sikap angkuhnya masih terasa disekitar Tiffany dan Baekhyun. Terkadang suasana menjadi canggung dengan tingkah Ann –begitu disapa- yang 'sok' _bossy._

Pembicaraan itu terhenti saat Ann mendapatkan panggilan telepon. Ia pergi dengan terburu-buru, dan mengatakan jika tunangannya sedang menunggu. Tiffany dan Baekhyun saling pandang sebentar, dan menatap punggung Ann yang menjauh.

"Wanita yang sombong," komentar Tiffany. Baekyun hanya tertawa.

_Mirip sekali dengannya_.

.

.

.

.

Makan siang kali ini tidak ada yang berbeda diantara keduanya. Masih banyak cekikian, guyonan, dan yang lainnya.

"Lagi sibuk apa?" tanya pria yang berada didepan Kris.

"Tahu sendiri gimana pekerjaan seorang arsitek bukan?" jawab Kris seadanya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan meminum _Americano_ miliknya.

"Kamu sendiri, Yixing?" sekarang Kris mengajukan pertanyaannya. Pria yang dipanggilnya Yixing itu hanya tertawa. "Panggil aku Lay dong!"

Kris nyengir. "Aku gak terlalu terbiasa," akunya. "Nggak apa-apakan jika aku panggil Yixing, atau Doctor Zhang?" gurau Kris.

"Ck, terserah saja. Asalkan kamu nggak ngubah-ngubah namaku aja," akhirnya Lay pasrah saja. Ia tahu kalau Kris adalah pria keras kepala. Tidak ada gunanya menekan seorang Kris Wu.

_"Hei, you're not yet respond my question." _Tiba-tiba Kris menagih pertanyaannya yang terabaikan karena percakapan singkat tadi.

"Oh, aku lupa." Lay nyengir. "Ya, biasa aja. Ngobatin pasien, ngedenger banyak keluhan, ngejagain pasien, dan masih banyak hal lagi yang biasa dilakuin seorang dokter."

"Apa kamu bosan?" tanya Kris sarkastik. Lay terkejut. Kris tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kamu tahu aku," ujar Lay mengulum senyum tipis, menahan rasa sakitnya. "Nggak enak rasanya melakukan hal yang sebenarnya bukan sebagai tujuan hidupmu. Aku bukan orang yang mudah beradaptasi dengan cepat. Aku lebih menyukai menari daripada mengurus orang-orang sakit.

"Orang tuaku selalu menekanku untuk menjadi apa yang mereka mau. mereka nggak ngerti aku sama sekali. Tahun depan aja mereka nyuruh aku untuk ngelanjutin pendidikan. Males banget!" segala keluh kesah Lay dikeluarkannya. Bebannya sekarang terasa ringan.

"Aku pengen kayak kamu. Bebas nentuin jalur apa yang kamu mau…"

"Jangan ngomong gitu Yixing…" potong Kris. Lay menatap mata orang yang baru saja memotong 'curhatan' dadakannya. Ia bisa melihat mata tajam itu terlihat mengeras. Walaupun ia tersenyum, Lay tahu kalau Kris sedang menahan marah.

"Nggak semua orang bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. bahkan jika ingin meraih mimpimu, kamu harus berputar dulu. Menjadi orang lain, dan kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri.

"Mungkin menurut kamu menjadi seorang dokter begitu membosankan. Tapi kamu nggak ngeliat dimana positifnya. Kamu bisa nyembuhin orang, _you can making other people happily_." Nasehat Kris membuat Lay tersentuh. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat dari sisi positif. Yang ada dalam pikirannya, 'menjadi dokter begitu membosankan'_._

Dan ia menganggap, Kris tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Semua tentang dirinya Kris tahu. "Kris, kok kamu jadi melankonis gitu."

"Eh, masa sih!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N :

Lanjutan ff.a udah ada. Ayooo dibaca!

Mohon maaf jika bahasa inggrisnya ada yang salah. Aku emang gak bisa bahasa inggris. Nyoba-nyoba doank, karna setting.a ada di London. Jika ada yang salah mohon diralat!

Rasanya galau banget gak banyak moment HunHan akhir-akhir ini. aku kira sejak ada EXO SHOWTIME akan banyak moment-moment yang laen. Eh… malah!

Ok, ini mungkin pengaruh temen-temen fb yg shipper HunHan. Jadi kerasa galau (walaupun pertamanya biasa-biasa aja). Semoga HunHan makin banyak moment. AMIN!

Semoga suka…

RCL~


End file.
